Never Tame
by Awrinkle
Summary: Ashley and Spencer are done to many mistakes, see how they cope with being back at school
1. Chapter 1

I'm new here guys first time writing a fic, so tell me what you think and if i should continue

* * *

I can sit here and say that I've learned a few things in my life, I know I haven't been around the earth all that long just a short seventeen years, but I have seen and felt things most fifty year olds haven't. I can say I loved and I can say I have failed at all things mostly… at love. I had the best girl anyone person can ask for and I ruined it, well the drugs may have played a roll in that. I guess I lost my control, myself and became cold, heartless and more alone then I ever have been. It's ironic really because that's exactly how I meet her alone and unhappy. Every time we'd see each other I'd become more at peace, it seemed as if my heart only beat for her. She knew it to, what she held in her soft hands, what she still holds….

"Ashley come on it's time" A somber voice came from the hall way of the girls room pulling her from her writing.

"Yeah I'm comin" She mumbled closing her laptop. Why me she thought with a distained look in her eyes. If she could escape out her window she'd surely jump.

"I'll drive you" A red headed women called from the doorway waiting patiently for Ashley to ready her things

"No I'm capable" The sulking girl grabbed the keys and with a fake smile kissed her friends cheek, she never got why Faye stuck around, she thought maybe for the money but it had to be more. She never pried too much though

"I just want you to be safe alright" Faye smiled trying to be a comfort to the girl, she knew Ashley was in a place now that could either heal her or wreck her. She stuck around because she felt an instinct to mother the girl since hers was scarce.

"Two months safe" Ashley found it easier to be a smart ass to people she cared for easier to lose them she guessed

"And I'm proud of you for it…you know"

"I gotta go" Ashley didn't want to hear another confession of the girls admiration for her, it crept her out a little, even though she new it was nothing just the only way the other girl thought she could get in.

"I'll be out by the time you get home" Faye bowed her head as if saying she wanted to stay keep watch over the girl

"Ok…Don't be a stranger" Ashley eyed her car the one that just a short three months ago was totaled she cringed at the thought of what happened that night. The other girl picked up on it, she touched Ashley's shoulder with a gentle hand

"I can drive you if it's…"

"No I got it" And she did well right now anyway, when she got to school that may be another story if she seen that one person she may break.

---------------

"I don't know if I can see her" Spencer standing at the front of her school stood staring out into the parking lot, maybe waiting just to catch a glimpse of Ashley.

"Then stop staring where she parks" Aiden grabbed Spencer by the arm pulling her away from the crowd. They have become rather close lately, not close, close but closer then usual. "Listen maybe you should just talk to her, put it…_her _behind you" he would love that for her to drop Ashley. Ashley always new he had agenda, plus she simply hated him.

"I can't, I mean I may want to but she…" Spencer could never say it but she always thought it the girl always made a little flicker in her chest. What had happened never mattered to her she still loved the girl with more then her heart. "I just can't, you'll never understand"

"You know she's gonna manipulate you until you have no way out, that's what she does best" The boy was right and she knew it and she didn't care.

"She won't force me into anything"

'I didn't say force"

Spencer shrugged "same thing" her attention went to the parking lot were Madison and some others stood, "to manipulate is to force someone just in a sneaky way…I'm gonna go see ya"

Aiden a little shocked at the exit realized a certain black Porsche pulling in,

--------------------

"I told you she would show, she's to absorbed not to" Madison snickered to one of her friends

"I think it's kinda brave ya know…" The blonde cringed as she looked and seen a perturbed Madison

"God why are you so stupid"

"Cause he created you" Madison twirled around to find a smirking Ashley a cigarette in her hand, The two never got a long, one always more jealous then the other. Not really a past between them just a lot of fights and rude rants.

"Funny Davies, wasn't so stupid when he created Spencer though _Huh! _About her …"

"Finish the sentence and have a foot up your fat latino ass" Ashley was in no mood for her shit not today

Madison snickered "Good one I see your up to game" and with that the girl grabbed her friend and walked away. Ashley stood and smiled dumb ass she thought as she fixed her gaze back to the school. She hoped to see the one person she wanted

"Court ordered huh" The girl jumped when she heard the bellow of one voice she wished she wouldn't have to. A hole would be suitable right about now

"I don't have time for you" Aiden had a thing of showing up when his timing was not wanted, she despised him more then any other maybe it was the time he spent with Spencer she didn't know

"Stay away from her you did enough damage" He coyly remarked before he tried to stomp off but was stopped

"I'll talk to her if I want and you'll do nothing, cause see Aiden I have her heart, you she uses for a casual conversation" Even that was saying a lot the boy was rather dumb and boring why Spencer choose to talk to him she never understood

The boy became rather close to Ashley and started to whisper "No you lost her when you slipped that needle in your arm and then drove her…oh wait I mean almost killed her the night of the party" He snaked back up to his normal level with a smug smile on his face, he thought he won that but little did he know someone was watching his arrogance.

"Shut Up" She knew he was right, she didn't deserve the other girls heart or presence for that matter, but something told her it wasn't to late and she had a chance.

"Hit a nerve did I"

Ashley didn't give him a response or eye contact, he was getting arrogant in his speech and if she stayed any longer he may end up on the ground or in it. She made her way to the guidance office looking inside before she went in. She had to get her schedule since she never made in to the school earlier to receive it. She got a glance of a blonde boy standing with his back turned, _Great_, this was all she needed to run into another person who wanted her gone.

--------------------

Kyla made her way through the halls slowly maneuvering through the crowds of people. She was Ashley's little sister and new to the school, her first year. Her sister always said she would hate it, but from what she saw she liked it all these kids in one place for all the same reason. She was a book worm always had her nose n a book, Ashley commended her on it said she gave her a lot of props for sticking to the books and not to the drugs like she had.

"Damn watch were your goin' four eyes" A boy laughed as he passed her. She didn't let that faze her hell Ashley was her sister and the last couple months were hell, no little name calling was going to let that slow her down.

"Just ignore" Kyla turned to see a blonde boy smiling his blue eyes sparkled like a certain other blonde she knew " He needs to say hurtful things makes himself feel better,…you know compensation for what he doesn't have"

Kyla laughed a little "and what's that glasses"

He laughed and stuck out his hand "I'm Glen"

"Yeah I know who you are my sister dated yours" She watched his gaze fill with realization, that's why she looked so familiar "Gotta go thanks" She waved and walked to her next class, hoping Ashley didn't see that she was told to stay away from anything Carlin related.

--------------------

"God I can't be here" Ashley thought as she headed to her car, she gazed back at the school wishing she could all she wanted was to grab Spencer and go tell her how sorry she was and then convince her to stay. It will never happen, her being sober softened her made her weak and always nervous, she even lost her will of being sarcastic and that was her soul. When she sat in the car she never expected to check her mirrors but havin ocean blue eyes staring back at her with a hint of sadness and anger.

She jumped hitting her hand on the window "Fuck, you scared me"

------------------

"I don't know how long she can make it" Faye sat in her car talking to Ashley's mother not like the women really cared about her daughter but she did have a right to know. "She's at school" … "I'm just telling you is all I don't care if you care" She flipped her cell phone closed, how one person could be so cold hearted about her own flesh and blood she never understood.

Faye knows she has to stay close if Ashley relapsed she wouldn't come back from it, she wouldn't let that happen to the younger girl she came to care for. There was only one person who could help Ashley.

She looked down at her phone, only one way to keep her sober. "Mike cancel my flight I think I may stay a bit longer"


	2. A full frontal

I'm so glad you guys liked this I promise to update everyday or every other, I hate when I like a story and have to wait weeks... No Offense I know not all people have no lives like me : )

Thanks to Sea17, Snowdrop1026,Quinze85,Xxmandyxx,Cyberauthor,Niecyx3 for my first and hopefully not last comments all love to you and all the silent readers too.

* * *

"Didn't think you'd come back I mean with Spencer being here and all"

"Yeah well I had to court order" Ashley smiled it had been a while since she had seen her friend, Leah was the only one she could stomach right now, she knew the girl wanted nothing. "You're awfully clever sneaking in my car"

Leah climbed over the seat and plopped down looking at Ashley with a smile "I know you Ash, first chance to run and you'd take it."

"See clever,…so where do you wanna go beach, club, back to my room" Ashley smirked

"Mmmm maybe class we can try that, and I really don't think your room will be a good idea remember the last time" Ashley remembered, how could she not Spencer had caught them in a rather promiscuous position. Leah was Ashleys fall between whenever she was down or just plain crazy she'd go to her, the girl knew she was never really going to be in Ashley's heart but she wasn't one to complain a little of Ashley meant a lot.

"You go I think I'll sit here for a little" Leah nodded opening the door only to close it

"The beach sounds good Ash" Ashley smiled but she knew the girl couldn't skip hell she couldn't skip, she has to face them sooner or later.

"No I have to go," Ashley wanted to see Spencer it was just going to be a gut check for her. She worked enough courage up to start toward the school, with Leah on her heels.

"She has my English class, if you want I can tell her to meet you at the field during lunch?" Ashley smiled and Leah knew that meant a yes and thank you all at the same time.

-----------------

Spencer walked into her third period English class only to frown as she saw Ashley's partner in crime seated right beside the only left open seat. It wasn't Leah that made her mad it was Ashley always running to the girl and never entrusting in her. When she sat down she glanced at Leah who was staring at her, she knew the girl has seen and talked to Ashley

"Yes" Spencer mouthed a little rude but very dignified

Leah smiled "Seen Ashley lately?"

"What can I possibly say to make you shut up" Spencer hated when people tried to get her to play the little guessing game, things said in hidden content,

"I can think of some things" Leah smirked thinking of what it actually would be like having Spencer in some compromising positions, and the reaction from Ashley would be historic. Her in depth thought is maybe why she never saw Spencer stand and swing at her, jarring her out of the chair that she sat in.

"What the fuck" Leah shrieked holding her nose feeling the blood run down her lip

Spencer was more then pissed she was foaming, she was standing over top of the other girl fist clenched "Whats the matter nothing smart to say, no more rude remarks or stupid puns you know-"

Spencer was interrupted by Leah hurling herself into Spencer knocking her into the seats. The teacher finally realized what was happening, trying to break the two up as the hair pulling, scratching and bite increased. "Knock if off both of you" she yelled

"Leah stop what the fuck get off her" Ashley's voice rang through the door making Leah stop only to fall back down as Spencer finished her swing.

Ashley rushed in grabbing Spencer's hand as she held it grimacing from the pain. Spencer pulled away locking eyes with Ashley

"Don't" Spencer whispered making Ashley cringe

"Carlin office now" The teacher finally chirped in "Leah go the opposite way, I'll be there soon"

Ashley watched as Spencer walked away, fighting herself to chase after her instead she focused on the other girl. "What the fuck Leah, your lucky shes not hurt that hand better not be broken, you'll be dead"

"Oh yeah Ash blame me the bitch sucker punched me and you give me shit, I'm sure your precious angel will be fine…for now" Leah walked keeping her hand over her nose and head tilted back

"Hey" Ashley grabbed the girl "You stay the hell away from her..understand"

"Yeah got it" Leah pulled away throwing her hands up in the air as she walked away

-------------------

"I would have expected this from you Miss Cruz but Miss Carlin seriously…tell me what is going on" The principal sat in front of the two girls in a superior manner, the man had jet black hair rather young face no wrinkles to be seen and a rather soft voice.

"I'm sorry this was all my fault you know how I can get Mr. Hill, I think I may have hurt Spencer's feelings is all she is rather temperamental." Leah smiled innocently

The man shook his head and pulled two sheets out of his desk "Well you two are in luck I have a project you can do. It's a shelter for underprivileged kids"

"Wait…that's not a project I'd say cruel and unusual punishment is more like it" Leah blurted out disgusted with the thought of being around Spencer or any of the home less kids they could have bugs or worse diseases. The girl was a teetering on narcissist

"A suspicion is something you can not afford Miss Cruz, so you'll both be there Saturday morning at eight" He looked toward Spencer "Miss Cruz your excused, Carlin stay a second"

Leah left in a huff wondering a little why he asked Spencer to stay, principal's pet she figured

He sat fiddling his fingers, nervousness crept in his voice as he spoke "How was your summer?"

"It was fine no big events, just regular hot weather" Spencer knew the man wanted to make sure she was ok and not going to get lost in the sea of bad kids or the pressure of drugs.

"This fight was what exactly, I hope it wasn't over-"

"No Leah just…well Leah was herself, can I go I have class" She was getting frustrated, he was prying and it was something she wasn't ready for… to talk about what was really going on in her head. She didn't even know what was going on or where she stood all she knew is that Ashley was the only place to get the answers.

"Yes you may and Saturday" He shook his head as if he was asking, it wasn't a question

Spencer smiled as she glanced back at him _one more class and I can go home, _she thought

------------------------

"Ash wait please, I need a ride come onnnn" Kyla ran waving her hands at Ashley who was ignoring her as she walk to her locker.

"Take the bus, I have shit to do" Ashley yelled agitated from the whole Spencer situation she needed to get out of this place.

"No you don't" Kyla stood in front of Ashley car door blocking the other girl from fleeing like she wanted to. Kyla always had a way of getting into Ashley's head, sometimes it wasn't always helpful, Spencer was a sore point but Kyla knew that's what was needed someone to start to take the needle out "She'll be here forever Ashley maybe you should just go talk to her"

Ashley looked down at her feet sadly sighing "I tried she doesn't want me near her, and I don't blame her" Ashley looked up trying to move her little sister "Move"

"No!!!... Did you tell her you needed her that your sorry and all you want to do is explain." Kyla was sincere in her attempt but she was just making Ashley mad

"Fine take the car I'll take the bus" Ashley yelled tossing her keys to her sister and stomping off before Kyla could protest. Kyla turned she smiled knowing Ashley forgot in her fit that Spencer took the same bus.

----------------

The bus stunk badly like rotten skunks stuffed in the exhaust, the smoke pouring had to be bordering on a whole in the ozone. The kids were loud chatting about there day like robots speaking in Morris code. Ashley now remembered why she never rode the big banana a headache would surely follow she had to get off walking would be better. Before she could stand or even think of standing Spencer walked on taking the first seat. She slouched down and contemplated about going to sit by the girl. She came to her senses and decided not to… well that is until she saw a girl sit down next to Spencer and smile rather affectionately at her. A cringe of rage mixed with jealousy came over her and the next thing she knows shes standing over top of the red haired girl snarling her eyes wide with jealousy.

"I think we should talk…Now" Ashley practically yelled wanting to grab the girl and whip her out of the seat away from Spencer. She was beyond sanity and bordering crazy

"Ashley this isn't a good idea maybe" Spencer was almost in tears, her heart was rapidly beating and in very irregular patterns, her palms were starting to sweat, Ashley was raging an she was not ready for a confrontation especially from her jealous ex

"No" was all Ashley said as she grabbed the red heads arm yanking her out of the seat, hearing a slight "_Hey"_ as she grabbed Spencer's hand dragging her off the smelly stuffy bus.

Spencer pulled her hand away from Ashley staring to walk faster only to stop whipping around making Ashley take a step back "What the hell Ashley you can't just drag me off a bus like that demanding me, I'm not your possession" Her voice teetering on yelling and calming then back to yelling

"Come on you hate that thing, so really you should thank me" Ashley smirked trying to be cute, the other girl stood watching in amazement at how easy it was for her to joke.

"Nice Ashley, make a joke, it's all so funny to you…You embarrassed me and now I have to walk…nice" Spencer watched as the bus pulled away, Ashley always was irrational and she used to like that, always being the one to calm her down like she needed her there for stability but the she didn't want that responsibility anymore.

"Hey I just want to talk to you, I didn't mean to hurt you" Ashley stated rather sincerely

"You never do" Spencer responded rather quickly as she kept her head straight ahead, She knew Ashley meant well but enough was enough

"Wait a minute…I called you I checked to see if you were ok and you didn't want to see me what was I suppose to do Spencer _huh_… wait be stared at and talked about by your family…sorry not me and you know that" Ashley defended herself the best she could and it was all true, she wanted to be with Spencer every day until she woke up and even after but her mom was insistent on the girl leaving and when she caught word that Spencer had woke up, she snuck into the hospital just to watch her sleep and gave her a kiss all because she was sorry and loved the girl too much.

"Yeah I know you run, that's what your best at… running, well I can't handle that anymore I need all of you or nothing I can't share you with the drugs and the clubs or the women…" Spencer realized what she had said by the look in Ashley's eyes, she gave the girl an opening and Ashley was sure to jump in

"I love you Spencer and I am sorry" The girl grabbed for Spencer to stop, so she could face her, an be able to see her eyes "I know you feel it, why do you resist it so much" She was trying to seduce Spencer into forgiving her or just a smile would make her happy for now

"Stop,! You almost killed us Ashley, time to face your mistakes and stop hiding …grow up" Ashley heard the other girl, but she didn't want to listen so instead she snaked her hand into Spencer hoodie pulling her closer into a position she knew the girl wouldn't resist.

Spencer legs felt a little weak, a feeling of electricity ran through her as she felt the other girls warmth and affection. She missed this she would admit that, but it can't happen not this easily not after all the drama.

"I can't" Spencer shook her head all seriousness in her eyes, her voice shook a little as she spoke

The jealousy took its place back in Ashley "Why the slut on the bus? Seriously Spencer!!!...you can do so much better" Ashley was being smug and she didn't care it was like the moment Dawson realized Joey was in love with Pacey but the other girl wasn't in love not even involved the _Rachel look a-like_ was talking about what happened in English after Spencer got kicked out.

"Oh yeah my history shows it, very well.." Spencer wanted to take it back as the words came out of her mouth but she had already said it no taking it back now. The look in Ashley's eyes was devastating like when a mother realizes her child is missing "Ash I didn't mean.." Spencer exhaled and shook her head as she watched a tear come down the girl's face, she wanted to wipe it away, kiss her and tell her sorry but it was all so messed up.

"No it's fine I fucked up I get that, I just want you to forgive me…you don't have to forget just please let me in, let me come back I miss you.." Ashley moved closer to the girl again this time grabbing at the waist of the other girl pulling her closer, so close she could feel the other girl tremble. "Let me show you how much" Ashley spoke in seductive tone but it was all innocent in her mind


End file.
